Luka Millfy
"Gokai Yellow!" Luka Millfy (ルカ・ミルフィ, Ruka Mirufi) is the Yellow Warrior of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim (Gokai Pink). She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography Luka grown up in a poor family. She later became wanted by Zangyack for stealing energy crystals from their warehouses. Along this timeframe, her little sister Fia had gotten sick, and in a rash attempt to get her to a hospital, Fia didn't make it. She later encountered Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken, along their robot Navi, she joined them in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she became Gokai Yellow. The trio would later welcome Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille into their team. She eventually arrives on Earth and helps Marvelous and the rest of his crew find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. During this time, she battles the Zangyack as Gokai Yellow and uses the power of previous Yellow Rangers whenever the situation demands it. She eventually meets with Marvelous's old shipmate, Basco, and learns of the history of the Red Pirate Gang. When Marvelous is called out to meet Basco, Luka and the rest of the crew arrive to aid Marvelous in battle. Despite beating 5 rangers summoned by Basco, her, as well as the rest of the crew with the exception of Marvelous, are captured by Basco. Eventually, Basco makes an offer to trade everything Marvelous has (the Gokai Galleon, the Rangers, and Navi) for his friends. She is rescued instead and battles alongside her crew against Basco's Puppet Rangers to which they defeat all of them and obtain the Ranger Keys. Please'' ''expand article to reflect all the episodes. Gokai Yellow - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes As a Gokaiger, Gokai Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch - VulPanther= *VulPanther (female version) (Episode 6, 7, 46, 51) - GoggleYellow= *GoggleYellow (female version) (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaYellow= *DynaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Yellow Four= *Yellow Four (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - Yellow Flash= *Yellow Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Batons - Yellow Mask= *Yellow Mask (Episode 12, 28, 51) **Shadow Clone **Life Aura - Yellow Lion= *Yellow Lion (female version) (Episode 25, 30, 45, 51) **Lion Bazooka - Yellow Turbo= *Yellow Turbo (female version) (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FiveYellow= *FiveYellow (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 23, 42, 49, 51) **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack - Yellow Owl= *Yellow Owl (female version) (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger (female version) (Episode 11, 14, 45) **Saber Daggers - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (female version) (Episode 5, 22, 33, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot - NinjaYellow= *NinjaYellow (female version) (Episode 32, 44, 46) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru - OhYellow= *OhYellow (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Yellow Racer= *Yellow Racer (Episode 6, 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack - MegaYellow= *MegaYellow (Episode 12, 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 - GingaYellow= *GingaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 13, 20, 47) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga - GoYellow= *GoYellow (female version) (Episode 6, 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash - TimeYellow= *TimeYellow (female version) (Episode 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow (female version) (Episode 7, 8, 9, 33, 51) **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow (female version) (Episode 2, 24, 26, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 47) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance - AbareYellow= *AbareYellow (Episode 12, 25, 29, 51) **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite - DekaYellow= *DekaYellow (Episode 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35) **D-Shot **D-Stick - MagiYellow= *MagiYellow (female version) (Episode 1, 3, 23, 49) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder - Bouken Yellow= *Bouken Yellow (Episode 6, 10, 21, 44) **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete - GekiYellow= *GekiYellow (Episode 4, 7, 32, 33, 42) **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Long Baton **Attacks ***Geki Infusion **Power-up Mode ***Super GekiYellow (Episode 51) ****Weapons *****Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw ****Attacks *****Super Cheetah Geki - Go-On Yellow= *Go-On Yellow (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet - Shinken Yellow= *Shinken Yellow (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow (Episode 22, 41) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ GoseiPink) }} - Other Colors= - Battle Cossack= *Battle Cossack (female version) (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force - Change Mermaid= *Change Mermaid (Episode 32, 35) **Mermaid Attack - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin (Episode 45) - ShishiRanger= *ShishiRanger (female version) (Episode 43) **Great Wheel Blade - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack (female version) (Episode 3) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Attacks ***Hidden Style: Shooting Star - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver (female version) (Episode 17, 18) **Silver Blazer - GingaRed= *GingaRed (Episode 48) **Mane of Fire - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite (Episode 3, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Belle Claw - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) (Episode 2) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika - MagiMother= *MagiMother (Episode 44) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Gokai Jijiru - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Hydro Shooter - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan (female version) (Episode 37) - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger/40) **Gun-Gun Bullet - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (female version) (Stageshow) - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red (female version) (Stageshow) *Princess Shinken Red (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51) **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou }} - Kamen Rider OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo (Super Hero Taisen) }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Yellow, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Yellow Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Yellow's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 34 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Ranger Key The is Luka's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Yellow. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Luka confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Yellow. Bounty Luka's bounty was initially at 100,000 when they met Hakase , which increased to 300,000 when they reached Earth , but this is eventually raised to 750,000 . This is then raised even further to 1,500,000 and finally to 3,000,000 Behind the scenes Portrayal Luka Millfy is portrayed by . Prior to the series, Luka cited the team she wanted to become was the Ohranger, mostly due to a scene where the females were dancing with the mechs. (actually due to her Ohranger equivalent, Juri Nijou/OhYellow) As Gokai Yellow, her primary suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Pink in Tensou Sentai Goseiger and later served as suit actor for Yellow Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Another suit actor is . Trivia *Luka shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Joe. However, of the three, Luka is the only one where not all of her counterparts have the same color as her. **She is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team, the other being Don. In Luka's case, hers is Yellow Mask from Hikari Sentai Maskman. **She and Ahim share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). **Hers and Ahim's Battle Fever J counterparts have had more then one civilian identity. *Most of Luka's counterparts (Kirenger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenziYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. Out of all the Gokaigers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. **Ironically, among these Yellow counterparts are 5 Rangers who already became female by their Power Rangers adaptation (TigerRanger, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow). *Ironically, even though Luka is a tomboyish "action girl," most of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid, Yellow Flash, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, Bouken Yellow, GekiYellow, Go-On Yellow, and Shinken Yellow) were more feminine in nature. **Her tomboy counterparts include Yellow Four, Yellow Mask, FiveYellow, OhYellow, Yellow Racer, DekaYellow, and Gosei Yellow. ***In 199 Heroes, there's a scene where she and Gosei Yellow are shown to be of a similar mindset, even unintentionally saying the same thing at the same time, almost like twins. This highlights their similar personalities. *3 of Luka's counterparts (Big One, Battle Cossack, and Change Mermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. *Luka has the most counterparts with dual civilian identities (3). *She has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" when she meets something frustrating. *While Big One and GekiYellow are technically the leaders of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Juken Sentai Gekiranger respectively and Luka's main Gokai Changes for these teams, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger changes into either team. *She is the second Yellow Ranger to be sexually harassed, after Ran Uzaki. In Episode 25, when Satarakura Jr. trips, he accidentally grabs onto and squeezes her breasts. Also, in Episode 27, when Don finds himself in Luka's body, he briefly feels her breasts, shocked to see that he'd become female. *Luka is the only Gokaiger who never got to use the GokaiGalleon Buster. External links *TV Asahi's page on Luka Millfy *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Trailer *Luka Millfy at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Luka Millfy at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Power Category:Heroine Category:Swordsmanship Category:Gokaigers Category: Space Pirate